Your Song
by Sha5na
Summary: Marti McFly always had a hard life, but when she has the chance to choose a better one, will she stay with her friends or leave? Austin/OC. My first fanfiction, please be honest and review what you think ;)


Your Song

Hey :) this is my first fanfiction story so please give it a chance please. Wow, I hope that doesn't sound too desperate! Enjoy. :L

Chapter 1.

The First Time I Saw Your Face:

Austin and his friends stood at the piano in Sonic Boom. They were talking about how bad the weather had been lately. It had been raining for four days and it had gotten really bad in the past hour. Even as they were talking thunder cracked followed by lightning that lit up the grey sky like a giant firework. Dez squealed an hid behind Ally who seemed unphased by the entire storm. There were no customers, they had all gone throughout the day when they realized the weather was getting really bad.

"How much longer do you think it will rain like this?" Trish asked to no one in particular, hopping off of the piano. Before anyone could answer someone walked into the store. It was a girl that none of them had seen around before, she looked like she could be from Miami though. The girl wiped her shoes and walked over to the guitars, her shoes squelched the whole way. Her chocolate brown hair dripped from the end and her clothes were drenched.

Austin was frozen as he looked at her. He tuned his head to the others for a moment, excited that he was so close to the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Guys! Look! Look at her! She's amazing!" Austin whispered happily, Ally nodded and laughed at her friend.

"She makes the girls in my dreams look like old, fat, bald men!" Austin exclaimed happily, Ally looked at him and smirked.

"Well go over and ask her if she needs help, she looks nice" Ally chuckled quietly, it was weird that the girl hadn't looked up at them yet, they were all looking at her.

"But I might embarrass myself" Austin whined, Trish laughed loudly, making the girl look up at them momentarily, then back at the guitars.

"No you will embarrass yourself. But go talk to her anyway" Trish said nonchalantly. Austin rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Trish" He replied.

"Anytime" Trish smiled, giving Austin a thumbs up.

"Just go and talk to her before she leaves" Ally said, pushing Austin slightly over to the girl who was staring intently at the guitars like she was in deep thought. She reached out and strummed a guitar string, she jumped slightly at the small noise she had made and looked up to see if anyone had heard, she was startled to see Austin standing there with his mouth hanging open as if he were about to say something. Austin gave a shy smile.

"Hi" He said, the girl giggled slightly at him, he looked so embarrassed. "Um.. Would you like some assistance?" Austin asked, his heart was beating 100 miles per minute and he felt as if it would burst out of his chest any minute, he felt like a bit of a dork after asking her if she needed any 'assistance' though.

"No thanks, just looking" The girl shrugged casually. Austin nodded but didn't answer, he just stood and smiled at her like he was in a daydream. The others noticed he was making a fool out of himself and walked over.

"Hey. Good to see we have a customer. We haven't had one since.. Well it's only been an hour but buisness is usually really good so we aren't used to having no customers"Ally rambled, the girl just smiled and nodded as if she was freaked out by the four friends crowding her.

"I see" The girl replied simply, smiling at the four friends. Ally could tell she wasn't much of a talker.

"So.. You from somewhere?" Austin asked in an effort to act cool, he leaned on Dez's shoulder and then realized what he had said. He mentally kicked himself for making a fool out of himself, of course she was from somewhere. "I meant here" Austin said as if he wasn't really bothered.

"No.. I, uh.. I'm originally from England but I've lived in Spain since I was 11" The girl answered, she figured she might as well talk to them.

"Cool, can you speak Spanish?" Dez asked excitedly, the girl nodded.

"Si" she replied with a smirk, Dez looked confused.

"Well the sea is out there" He said as he pointed towards the door "But are you sure you want to go swimming? It's pretty horrible outside" Dez said, the girl looked at him for a moment. She usually would've burst out laughing but she wasn't in the mood to laugh lately, she had too much on her mind, she also thought that it was kind of sad that someone could be so dense.

"Yeah, he's.. Um.. He's not kidding" Ally said, the girl nodded and laughed uneasily at the boys stupidity.

"Well.. Um.. 'Si' means yes in Spanish" The girl smiled, Dez nodded.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I 'Si'" Everyone laughed and the girl looked around for a second.

"Yeah, well I'd love to stay and chat. But I have to go. Bye" The girl said, looking outside and seeing the rain had been replaced by the sun. She was releaved when she found out the storm had stopped because although the people she had been talking to were very kind.. They seemed like idiots. She waved and turned around, Austin stepped forward, he didn't even know her name yet.

"Wait!" Austin exclaimed a little too dramatically, the girl turned around.

"Yeah?" She asked, Austin looked at her for a moment and smiled, the girl stared at him and waited for his reply.

_They're all so weird. _She thought to herself. Austin shook his head and spoke.

"Uh.. What's your name?" Austin asked, the girl narrowed her eyes at him.

_Why do they still want to talk to me, I've been kind of rude. _The girl thought, she figured that they actually might want to know her.

"It's Marti McFly" She said simply, Ally had been right, she wasn't much of a talker.

"That is the all time coolest name I have ever heard a girl have. It's like the movie!" Trish beamed, Marti chuckled.

"Exactly. It was my.." She paused for a moment until she realized the others were looking at her intently, waiting for her reply "It was my moms favourite movie, Back To The Future. Anyway what are your names?" She asked, avoiding the topic of her mother.

"My name is Austin Moon" Austin smirked, confident Marti would recognize him as the internet sensation that appeared on the Helen Show not three days ago. Austin was a bit taken aback when Marti didn't comment.

"I'm Ally Dawson"

"I'm Trish Cringle"

"I'm Dez Smith" They all smiled to Marti, she nodded and returned the gesture, she still wasn't in the mood to stay in the store but she knew she had to give them a chance eventually. Just not then.

"Okay that's great, but I _really_ have to go" Marti said, they all nodded and she waved and turned around. Austin stepped forward again.

"No wait" He said, once again, way too dramatically.

"Look I'm really tired.." Marti started, unsure of what to say. Austin nodded, dissapointed. Marti felt mean and as if she had just kicked a sad puppy. "Look... I'll come back tomorrow, kay?" Marti sighed in defeat, she knew she needed to make friends soon, even if they did have a low IQ level. Austin smiled as soon as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Okay, we'll be here" Trish grinned, Marti nodded and waved again before turning around.

"By-" She began but was cut off by Austin.

"No wait!" Austin cried once more, Marti rolled her eyes.

_"Fucking hell!"_ She muttered under her breath before turning around once more.

"What time? The store opens at 8:00am" Austin said casually.

"I don't know, 10?" She said, Austin shook her head and she sighed, he was _annoying_!

"No, I won't be up by then, how about 11?" He asked, she nodded.

"Yeah okay, can I go now?" Marti asked a little impatiently. Austin thought for a moment before nodding.

"Okay, bye Marti. See you tommorow" They all called, she waved and rushed out the door so Austin wouldn't call her again.

"She seems nice" Trish smiled contentley. Allie nodded.

"She is.. But I think she's under the impression that we're idiots" Ally sighed, Trish snorted.

"At least you three, I bet" Trish said jokingly. They all walked back over to the piano again.

"What?! No way, she totally wants me. You can tell" Dez said, Austin shook his head at his friend.

"No Dez, no she doesn't. Besides, I saw her first. I got dibs" Austin said childishly, Ally rolled her eyes.

"I can not believe you just dibs-ed a girl" She laughed in disbelief, Austin shrugged. All he knew was that she was coming back in the morning, and that he needed to imress her.

BIG TIME.


End file.
